1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing device, a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable storage medium for storing a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, many digital photographing devices have a video capturing function as well as a still image capturing function. In general, the still image capturing function is mainly used to photograph a still object or a barely moving subject and the video capturing function is mainly used to photograph a greatly moving subject. The still image capturing function has an advantage in that a created file has a small size in comparison to a file created by using the video capturing function. However, if a greatly moving subject is photographed by using the still image capturing function, the subject may appear blurry in a created image file. The video capturing function has an advantage in that a lively video file can be obtained from a greatly moving subject. However, a video file created by using the video capturing function generally has a larger size than a still image file and thus may require a large amount of storage in a digital photographing device that may have limited file storage capacity.
Meanwhile, technology for extracting motion information corresponding to a degree and a direction of motion of a subject from an image input is used often. Many current video compression standards use motion information, such as motion vectors, and an example of such video compression standards is a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) video compression standard.